Thorns
by Eglentyne
Summary: Hannah/Sebastian, PWP. Gore, dark, disturbing. Crack fic.


A Few Disclaimers

I wrote this as a request for the crack pairing generator thread over at , so if you are wondering if I _really _ship these two, no, I don't. This was what I was handed, and I ran with it. And I really enjoy the result, so I decided to share. You're welcome.

Oh, and a few warnings. Some of this might be disturbing for the young and those who are easily squeamish. And if you get feels off this, it's okay, nothing to be freaked out over. Again, you're welcome.

* * *

Shock was a rare condition for Sebastian. Bound and restrained, the thorns scraped into exposed flesh, his knees bearing his weight with painful strain on cold stone. It was not his current dilemma that shocked him, much less how he came to be in such a position. The individual itself who had subdued Sebastian was his cause for bewilderment.

He had heard the stories, the legends, but had only dismissed them as such. The demon could deny it no longer, for Hannah, who stood before him, was famed among his kind. Sebastian lowered his head in supplication.

"It is a rare privilege, my dear, for I do not believe there has been sight of you for millennia," he rasped. Hannah pulled at the restraints that cut in his chest and he heaved from the restriction. Breathing itself was strenuous under her cruelty.

Hannah's squinted in disgust at the sight in front of her. His adoration only incited her wrath. "I did not want to be discovered, especially by filth of such low rank as you." She delivered a blow to the head, knocking Sebastian to the floor. He felt the crack against the stone, felt the hot wet, and his vision began to blur, but he ignored it.

"No doubt Claude is aware."

"Claude is an idiot. He remains ignorant of truths laid before him. He is a prince of lies and deceit."

Sebastian coughed, tasting blood. "If your opinion of him is so low, I can scarcely imagine what you must think of me." He felt the demoness's acrimony roll off her in waves. He trembled from its ferocity; He never experienced such hatred that only eons could create.

Hannah kicked him onto his back, and Sebastian felt a vicious crack in his side. A broken rib made difficult breathing unbearable and he felt a pulsing in his ears. Through heavy lidded eyes he saw Hannah towering over him, and offered no resistance to her torture. She held the spike over her head, face contorted in fury as she plummeted it into his forearm. Sebastian felt the cruel iron wedged between two bones, rendering his hand useless.

The pain only caused him to bellow a laugh as Hannah crouched low over him to pin him on the other side. His cackle sprayed her with red, tiny droplets dashed her face, the pain in his chest excruciating. "Ah... my Queen of Hell, to gaze at me from on high with such loathing... I am humbled by your attentions, absolutely beside myself. Please, tell me what I have done to deserve your wrath?"

"You should know already, you filth."

He felt the bullwhip over his chest, pulling flesh with it. It licked over his cheeks and he still cared not. He was seeing Hannah in a red haze, and it was rare to feel so alive, to feel sensation so acutely at the hand of such an ancient terror.

Sebastian turned to the side and coughed more blood. "My dear, are the legends true? Please, indulge me. Is it true you would feast of the blood of men as you would feast on their desires? Is it true that you were consort to the Angel of Death himself?" His eyes were longing, oh how he wished to feel her nails in his skin. "I can see the hunger in your eyes now. Hate me all you like if it causes that hunger to grow. Please, take of me what you will."

"You speak too much. I should rip out your throat, for all the irritation you cause me." She was crouching over him once more, nails clawing and Sebastian moaning from the contact.

"Look at you, covered in my blood, such a lovely sight. You hate to admit how much pleasure you receive from it. Why is that?" Hannah could feel the demon under her growing hard and with a deep breath attempted to beat down the feelings rising within her, that humming at the core. It was true, this serpent-tongued demon was right; it was the blood itself that caused her hunger.

She crouched low over him, dragging her tongue over his bloodied temple. Sebastian nuzzled into her neck before sinking teeth there, and she howled in fury.

"Blood has lost its flavor for me. The chase, the consumption, I have grown weary of the repetition in this existence..." Hannah paused to slap Sebastian away from her. She looked into his bloodied face. "And you others... so weak, wrapped in your own chaos and perceived power."

"My dear, you may be weary, but I sense your thirst for it all."

"You know nothing of what I thirst for." Her nails drove into exposed chest, driving over the lesions she had whipped into Sebastian. His head spun from her vicious contact, yet he was too wrapped in desire to lose consciousness.

He smirked. "It is the boy." Sebastian knew, of course he knew. He couldn't help but feel pride, that he had made something so heinous, so sought after, that it had brought the attention of others more powerful and far older than he.

The slacks were ripped from him, thorned restraints about his legs. Sebastian was splayed before her, yet erect and throbbed for more of the demoness's attentions.

"You still know nothing, putrid demon." Hannah eyed the distended organ between the demon's hips. Her heart raced and she tried to calm her breathing, to push away the hunger. She could just keep telling herself she didn't want it.

Sebastian whispered, "Please, please take it." He licked the blood from his lips, hips rocking despite the strain to move, and Hannah could not deny that the deplorable sight before her was too irresistible.

She hated herself all the more for fulfilling this demon's request.

Hannah descended upon him, thighs sinking over hardened length that thrust to meet her. Sebastian watched with uncontrolled bliss, to see himself disappear into barbed folds. She truly was as the legends say: That putrid maw, the devourer of men, killer of babes. Her cries were riotous as she took her fill, those smooth hips rocked over him as blood drenched her inner thighs. Sebastian's hoarse cry erupted from deep in his belly. He was blinded by such ancient power, held within the pit of the demoness's keep. She was a womb of Death, carrying such suffering and abomination and it fed into him, a constant cycle of agony and relief as he felt his strength grow and leave him again with every buck of her hips.

"I implore you," Sebastian choked, "why my young master?"

Hannah's clawed fingers dug into his shoulders as she rode the demon under her. "Any lesser being, such as you, is incapable of knowing love. These children, they crave love. Your boy, he will never say just how much he craves it. His is a beautiful soul who deserves it."

Sebastian laughed. "I will agree with you, he deserves it, more than any other contractor I have known. It is for this reason I will deny him." He could feel the pressure mounting, as ravaged as he was. "Love is unreachable for us, my Hellish Queen. Why attempt to grasp for this glory that was never meant for us?"

Her hips quivered, and Sebastian could feel toothed walls tightening around him. "I have known it, I have felt it, and I wish to possess it."

"Possession of it leads to corruption. You will consume the souls of children, out of love for them, but... you are still consuming souls. Do you believe this act to be any less foul under this pretense?"

The demoness furrowed her brow, angry with herself. The sublime sensation of being filled angered her. This demon's rhetoric angered her. His adoration angered her. Hannah pounded faster, raking against torn phallus, sticky thighs slapping.

Sebastian pulled against the spikes that held him fast. "I must touch you," he murmured. He could feel this intensity that boiled inside her, he could siphon it, and with a determined thrust he freed his arms from their bonds, rising to meet her lip to lip. His hands grasped at full hips and he rocked her over his aching need.

She gasped as he pushed deeper, and the demoness could not help her arms clasping over the thorned creature under her, scraping over limbs and breast that matched the scalding heat within her. She moaned her release into bloodied lips which only sought to pucker at the wet that trickled down her cold cheeks.

It was her misery that sent Sebastian over the edge. With moaning release, jagged cavern was filled; vitriolic stinging that rendered her fury. He clutched at Hannah's scalp, caressing at the nape as he nipped into her jaw, akin to a lover, affection containing no malice. She allowed this moment, pretending this wasn't some sick idolatry... that this affection could be something more.

Sebastian wrapped his impaled arms about Hannah, and she felt rather weak. He whispered against her ear. "You are a beautiful creature, with all your anguish and contradictions. I am humbled to have known you."

* * *

Fun fact: My next tattoo will have roses, with thorns! =D Kya!  
And I hate giving titles to things. It sucks.  
Please review. Genuine opinions. =)

To all my Mag Deprav fans: oh hai. Love you babies.  
If you have no idea: Go read A Magnificent Depravity. It's this fic I actually put a lot of time into. People tell me it's pretty good.


End file.
